happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparky (LOD)
Sparky 'is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Sparky is a green-blue ferret with a "shocking" personality. He constantly twitches from static shocks, indicated by his hair sticking up. He wears electronic headphones and a pair of socks, which are likely the causes of his shocks. As a hint of irony and possibly a warning sign, he wears a shirt with a thunder bolt on it. He often avoids physical contact with other characters in fear of electrocuting them. However, he sometimes forgets this (similar to Handy forgetting his lack of hands) and will inadvertantly touch and shock people, injuring or killing them, and face palms himself afterward. To add to his forgetfulness, he sometimes gets electrocuted by contact with water. Many of his deaths and kills involve electrocution, and sometimes water. Episodes Starring Roles #Shocking Developments #Pranks for Nothing #Satellite and Dark #Spooked and Shocked Featuring Roles #Country Rock #Surprising Party #Stop the Spinning! #Must Flea TV #See the Light #Net Friends #Daredevil May Dare #Tech-Nophobic #Shave The Date #Electric Heart #Virtual Reality #Winning Over Your Direction #Hop Sweet Home #Zap To It Appearances #What's Sad and Done #Shattering Effects #To Fear or Not To Fear #2014: A Space Odyssey #TV Star Deaths #Shocking Developments - Electrocuted by sprinkler system. #Country Rock - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Pranks for Nothing - Dies when he tips over Thirsty's water. #Surprising Party - Shocked by bucket of water. #Shattering Effects - Shocked by electric eels. #Satellite and Dark - Either electrocuted or dies in explosion. #Stop the Spinning! - Elecrocuted in pond. #Must Flea TV - Killed by an explosion. #Spooked and Shocked - Sucked into a vacuum. #To Fear or Not To Fear - Electrocuted by microphone cord. #See the Light - Electrocuted by outlet ('debatable). #Net Friends - Dies in the fire. #Daredevil May Dare - Run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Tech-Nophobic - Electrocuted. #TV Star - Explode head. #Electric Heart - Splattered into the wall. #Virtual Reality - Crashed into the glass window. #Winning Over Your Direction - Electrocuted in a fountain. #Hop Sweet Home - Electrocuted and died in explosion. #Zap To It - Body destroyed from the upper half. Kill count *Pop - 1 ("Shocking Developments") *Cub - 1 ("Shocking Developments") *Decker - 1 ("Shocking Developments") *Cuddles - 1 ("Shocking Developments") *Fyre - 1 ("Shocking Developments") *Pierce - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Fizzles - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Crazy - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Shelly - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Pranky - 1 ("Pranks for Nothing") *Thirsty - 1 ("Pranks for Nothing") *Buck - 1 ("Surprising Party") *Chuck - 1 ("Surprising Party") *Handy - 1 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable) *Crafty - 1 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable) *Cheesy - 1 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable) *Pan - 1 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable) *Petunia - 1 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable) *Josh - 2 ("Satellite and Dark" Debatable, "Art Attacked" along with Nuppet) *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus - 1 ("Stop the Spinning!") *Cryptie - 1 ("Spooked and Shocked") *Doppler - 1 ("To Fear or Not To Fear") *Pudgy - 1 ("Winning Over Your Direction") *Lumpy - 1 ("Hop Sweet Home") *Snapshot - 1 ("Hop Sweet Home" along with Lumpy) *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Country Rock", "Satellite and Dark" Debatable) Trivia *He was originally supposed to wear glasses. *He is often mistaken for a meerkat because of his tail (he was supposed to be a meerkat at first). However, later in the series his tail becomes more ferret-like. Other changes include a face marking around his eyes and a slightly-updated pair of headphones. *His shirt is same as like Nasty Sparky.png|Original appearance. Sparky Pic.jpg Shocking, Isn't It.png Pranks for nothing.png Winningdirection.png Zaptoit3.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Ferrets Category:Mustelids Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Adoptables Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:More kills than deaths